


The Times Are Changing (And We Change In Them)

by Daelin



Series: Darcy Lewis Crossover Bingo [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Crossover Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelin/pseuds/Daelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen Hawking once asked, “if time travel is possible, where are the tourists from the future?”<br/>The answer is: controlled by the Time Agency, for time travel is not the best of things to dabble in.<br/>Or, the one in which Alice wasn’t the only daughter Jack has running around on Planet Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Times Are Changing (And We Change In Them)

**Author's Note:**

> Bastardizing lines from Ovid, which in Latin would be “tempora mutantur et nos mutamur in illis;” taken from the lines “tempora labuntur” (time labors) from Fasti and “omnia mutantur” 
> 
> DLCB - Day 11 - #12 - Doctor Who

Darcy dealt with the daily hazards of her job pretty well, she thought. Working in Stark Tower was a hazard in and of itself – Tony Stark had zero concept of personal space, no sense of propriety, and a knack for causing explosions… so, all in all, Darcy’s perfect idea of a boss, and they got along like a house on fire, much to every else’s chagrin. But Jane didn’t trust SHIELD, and Tony was collecting those attached to the Avengers in under his roof slowly. Thor was still off-world, but if (“when,” Jane would correct) he returned, he would be happy to see his beloved happy and safe. That’s how Pepper had spun it, anyway, but Darcy could’ve told her she needn’t have bothered. They’d shown Jane the lab space, given her full access to publish anything she wanted, as long as anything that she produced and made profit would kick back to the Maria Stark Foundation. Jane was sold the minute she saw stainless steel and floor-to-ceiling windows.  


Darcy was sold when she saw her salary, and was making grabby-hands for a pen before Pepper finished her pitch.  


She thought later, though, that contract should have mentioned work hazards, besides Stark himself. But then again, Jane was the hazard, or at least the portals she was creating were. Darcy had lost a beanie, several pens, and on one memorable occasion, her dress – look, the portal was like a miniature, unstable vacuum and it had caught her dress and it was either risk going INTO the portal or untie it and let space have it, like Darcy really had to think about that choice – and these were all in the first few months. Aside from standing in the lab in her underthings and boots, she was pretty happy with her life. Expect a little crazy, be flexible with the work schedule, and she thought she was set.  


Until one random Wednesday in fall, when a strange noise sounded.  
“Is that an alarm?” Darcy asked, looking over at Jane. The scientist was looking around, perplexed. The sound was almost on top of them.  


“Not that I’ve heard. JARVIS?”  
There was a pause, and then the AI replied, “I am sounding an alarm to the other floors. I am reading a breach of some kind in your lab space, one I do not understand.”  


The sound got louder and then abruptly stopped, and the two women whirled around, where, between them and the door, a large, blue, police call box stood.  


“What the hell?” Darcy said, reaching out to grab Jane by the back of the sweater and pulling her back with her, towards the windows.  


The door on the box opened, and out stepped a tallish, thin man in a pinstriped suit and trainers, looking around quizzically. “I don’t recall the coordinates being that of a university,” he said with a British accent. Then his eyes lit upon the two women. “Ah! Hello there!”  


There was no chance for either to reply because a second, American, voice called from within the box, “Probably because your driving hasn’t improved. That landing, Jesus.” Out of the box came an equally tall, broad-shouldered man, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was rubbing the top of his head as if he were checking for injuries. Darcy made an inadvertent noise, and clapped her free hand over her mouth, the hand fisted in Jane’s sweater tightening.  


“Oh!” the first man said, pointing at her. “See, my driving is perfect! She’s right there.”  


Jane stepped in front of Darcy, bristling. “Excuse me! Identify yourself right now! How did you get here?”  
Tony, in the Iron Man suit, burst into the lab behind the gentlemen. “Stop right where you are!” he ordered in his mechanized voice.  


“NO!”  


This exclamation came from Darcy, who had taken several running steps forward, almost to the strange men. She looked dazed, looking at the American-sounding one, who was looking back at her with a look that was part consternation, part hope, and part unadulterated joy. “I have a picture of a man… that looks just like you,” Darcy told him. “Are you…”  


The man swept her up in his arms in a tight hug, and Darcy’s arms went around his middle.  


“What the hell is going on here?” Tony demanded, flipping his faceplate up, one gauntlet still up and ready in the “fire” position, aimed at the man in the suit.  


“Now, now, no need for weaponry or what have you,” the man exclaimed, putting his hands up in the universal sign of submission. “Just a father-daughter reunion, that’s all.”  


Jane’s brow furrowed. “But Darcy’s never known her dad,” she said.  


The man cleared his throat expectantly, triumphantly gesturing to the two still hugging. “TA-DA! And Jack’s never known this daughter! So here we are! Back in normal stasis, and on that note, ta. I’ve got a rebellion to start on Huitzilopochtili. The country, not the planet.” And quicker than they could blink, he was back in the box and it was making that odd sound and then it was gone, as if it had never been. Darcy and Jack had broken apart, staring at the space where it had sat, her expression confused, his resigned.  


“I knew he’d leave me here, the jerk,” he said to himself, and then turned to look at Darcy. “But…”  


“Holy crap, this is an entirely new level of strange. You’re my dad. And you just came out of a magical disappearing box. I’m really surprised it wasn’t via portal, given Jane’s history, but holy crap.”  


Jack looped an arm around her shoulders, clearly unable to be too far away from her. “You think that’s strange? Wait til I tell you all about him. But you seem to be able to handle strange, which bodes well for both of us. Now, who are your friends?”  


Tony and Jane looked half-flabbergasted, and half science-hungry.  


Darcy sighed. She hoped she got to talk to her father before he was dragged into the den of science hysteria by the scientist hyenas. She had a feeling this was going to be even more interesting than Thor falling out of the sky.


End file.
